College Days
by crazylove4u
Summary: April or also known as Aj left her past life. She starts fresh at a College in Chicago. What will happen along the road with new people and a certain green eyed man. (Lemon eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second story and this time it's with Aj and Punk. In this college I put in the classes like periods in middle school. Hope you enjoy! – lazyunicorn10**

AJ P.O.V

It was my first day of college and I had to say, I was pretty excited. I moved from Montana to Chicago. I was mad but then let it go after learning there is a college. I quickly put on some clothes. Faded blue jeans, a white shirt with a design of a puppy in front and my dad's necklace. It's a little blue stone with a red heart in it. He died 3 years ago. I remember it so perfectly. Every time I think of it, I blame myself. I should have given them my necklace. I shake the memory off and get in my car. I head off into the campus. I see a girl with brunette hair and I thought she was a teacher.

"Excuse me, where do I get my classes?" She turns around and her face shows confusion.

"I'm not a teacher here, I don't have saggy boobs or wrinkling skin." I laugh. She's pretty funny.

"Sorry. I'm new here and I don't know where to go."

"Well I'll show you around and also I have to get my classes. Let's go!" She said as she drags me around the campus.

"I never got your name."

"My name is Kaitlyn and you must be?"

"April but I prefer Aj." She smiled. She showed me the bathroom, the classes, the food area, and then the dorms.

"Ok I've showed you around and can I see your classes?" She looked at it and laughed.

"I have all of them with you! I think we could be best friends." I like her style even though I met her 10 minutes ago.

"Kaitlyn! Hey girl, we've been looking for you." A British accent says. I look at her direction and see a girl with a kind of blonde hair.

"Hey Layla! Oh Aj this is like I said Layla." She points at her. I wave and then I hear more voices.

"Kait where have you been?" I see a guy with two toned hair say as she goes and kisses him on the cheek. I think they are together. Aww how sweet!

"Who's this?" He asks

"This is Aj and she's my best friend! Oh and this is my boyfriend Seth." She said as she hugged him. She introduced me to many people. I like Naomi, JoJo, Layla, Paige, Brie, Nikki, Sheamus, Roman, Dean, John, Chris, and Daniel. I smiled, first day of school and I already have tons of friends.

"Hey where Punk, he said he was gonna come." Kaitlyn said. I had two questions, one who is Punk. Two where are they going. I decided to go with the second one.

"Where are you guys going?" I said being the curious one in my family.

"We are going to a pizza parlor, you wanna come?" Seth said as he kept trying to mess with Kaitlyn's hair.

"Sure." They all went to their cars while I went in my car. They gave me the address and I drove off. Once I'm there, I wait for them. I'm the first one and I feel a little awkward. I casually wait outside when I see someone heading my way. It's a man with many tattoos and a lip piercing. He looks cute but what makes him even cuter is his eyes. His green eyes look like they can go into your soul. They have a little hazel in them. After I stop to look at him, he seems to look at me also. I blush and look down. Why do I feel like this? He leans on the wall and waits just like me. I wonder for whom? I finally see Kaitlyn and the others. I walk up to them and hug Kaitlyn.

"Hey sorry we are late. I was getting gas."

"Its ok I say." Then out of nowhere the man I kept staring at comes.

"Punk you came! Dude I thought you weren't, we wanted you to meet someone." Seth said as he patted Punk's back. He stares at me again. I stare right back, man what is wrong with me? I can't deny those eyes. Stop! Don't think that, remember what happened last time.

"Ok so Aj this is Punk. Punk, AJ." She said. His name is Punk?

"So is Punk your real name?" I ask. His soft stare turns into a hard one.

"What's it to you newbie?" He spat out. I backed away a little. He's a rude one, well no chances then. I silently go inside and sit next to Kaitlyn. I think she notices me and drags me to the restroom.

"What's wrong?" I wait a minute before answering.

"Why is he so mean? I barley met him." I say as I look down.

"I really don't know, maybe it's because of the question you asked him. BUT don't feel bad, sometimes it's like he's on his period." I chuckle. It's good to have a friend like her.

Punk P.O.V

I saw Kaitlyn drag Aj to the bathroom. Man, I feel like a huge dick. I just exploded when she just asked a question.

"Punk what's wrong dude?" Seth asked. Should I tell him? Yeah I should.

"I feel like a dick and a jerk for telling her off." He looks at me with a 'no shit' look. I laugh and punch him on the arm. I feel bad because she is… small. She's seems smart by her looks, beautiful and innocent. I see Kaitlyn come with Aj trailing behind her.

"Ok guys over there and girls over here." Kaitlyn says. I see Seth trying to give his puppy dog eyes. I chuckle.

"Fine Seth, only this time." Seth gets out of the booth and goes with the girl.

"Kaitlyn! You don't mind taking Seth all the time?" I say. Seth turns around and flips me off. I laugh my ass off.

"Aj looks like a nice girl, she will fit perfectly in this group." I heard Daniel say.

"Oh yeah, so how's the plan coming with you asking Brie out." John says. I forgot all about that. Daniel is in love with Brie, one of the girls in our group.

"I'm trying, but there is never a good time." He says as he sips on his Pepsi.

"How about tonight? I could get everyone over at my place and we can play truth or dare?" I state. Everyone agrees. I walk over to Kaitlyn's table. I see Aj quickly put her head down. Now my guilt comes back.

"Hey Kaitlyn after this we are coming to my place and play some games." I say. She nods her head. I go back to the boys and think. Should I invite the newbie since I feel bad. I text Kaitlyn.

**Hey invite the newbie to my place so she won't feel left out –Punk**

_Why? So you can taunt her again :| not even close –Kait_

**I'll say sorry over there at my place, OK. –Punk**

_Punk you better! She thinks she did something wrong –Kait_

I screwed up big time, she thinks it's her fault. She is so perfect, beautiful…WAIT no I mean she is perfect she wouldn't do anything wrong.

**Well she didn't, just ask her and if she says no then idk –Punk**

I look over to Kaitlyn asking Aj if she wants to come. She turns her head as to say no. My heart drops but something Kaitlyn says makes her nod.

_She says yeah because I told her you have candy of laffy taffy XD you better go to the store Punk –Kait _

I glare at her. I told them I'm going home early to clean up the place. I see a text message with unknown number.

**It better be cherry or strawberry :p –Unknown**

I kno they are talking about the laffy taffy, but who is it?

_**Hi guys how are you? Great, Good, Horrible, Meh? Well idk because I am not there with you. Hope you enjoyed and this is my second WWE story. The other one is called "A Mistake!Maybe" Until next time! –lazyunicorn10**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys another chapter. YAY! So how did you enjoy the last chapter! OK imma stop talking and let you get to the story. Oh and I don't own anyone. Enjoy! – lazyunicorn10**

Punk P.O.V

I go to the store and grab two bags of laffy taffy. One of strawberry and the other of cherry. I paid and went into my car. Who texted me? I stared at the text and thought it was Aj but she is scared of me. I sigh and go to my dorm. I live alone because I was lucky there were an odd number of people. I had a lot of space which I am proud of. I start to clean up a little and when I say clean up I mean sit on my ass and wait. I heard a knock and opened the door to see everyone. I stepped aside and let them in. The last one was Aj and I grabbed her arm. She looked up at me and had this scared expression. I went dragged her outside and closed the door.

"Don't yell at me if that is what your gonna do." She mumbled. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that I've had never met people who insult me."

"I didn't insult you! I just asked if that was your real name." There was an awkward silence.

"It's not my real name and no I'm not telling you my real name." I saw she was still sad. I went up to her and hugged her. She was tense but then returned the hug. She broke it up but I wish it was a little longer.

"Ok. Sooo…did you get me my laffy taffy? Strawberry and Cherry?" It then hit me. She texted me. How did she get my number?

"That depends, did you text me?" I smirked when she blushed. She looked cute when she blushed. WAIT. WHAT? What am I thinking.

"Maybe. So can I have my candy now?" I walked in with her and went to the kitchen. I grabbed the laffy taffy and handed it to her. She hugged me again. She feels so nice and comfy. I heard a cough and see Kaitlyn. She has a grin on her face. We quickly separate each other.

"We're gonna start truth or dare." She said.

"Ok! Let's go." She grabbed my hand and we headed to the living room. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. I wonder if she felt it too? We all sit in a circle and Seth goes first.

"Daniel, truth or dare?"

"I ain't no sissy! Dare." Seth thinks of a dare.

"Seven minutes in heaven with… Brie!" I see Brie blush and I laugh. We told him he was gonna get her tonight. When they're about to go, Daniel speaks up.

"Nikki, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Nikki looks at John and says,

"The guy that I'm staring at." John looks like he would just go over there and make out with her.

"Kaitlyn! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go outside and follow a random stranger. If they try to turn around slap them on the ass." I crack up and everyone else does. Kaitlyn succeeds by following a little kid.

"Punk, truth or dare?" I think of it and finally say…

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Aj sit on your lap for the whole game." I look over at Aj who looks like is choking. She blushes and comes over to my lap and sits. I smile like a dumbass. She put her head on my shoulder and starts to eat her taffy.

"Ok Seth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You can't kiss Kaitlyn for the whole game." Seth takes off a piece of clothing. Aj looks confused.

"You take off a piece of clothing if you don't tell the truth or do a dare." I whisper to her. She nods. It was getting late and everyone started to get drunk.

"Aj." Kaitlyn slurs, "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do Seven minutes in heaven with Punk." She says as she points at me. I stare in shock. AJ takes of her shirt and is only wearing her bra. I feel a boner coming on and AJ is sitting on my lap.

"Okay it's getting late, everyone should go." As I start pushing everyone out. Aj was in the kitchen putting her laffy taffy away. It's just me and her.

"Thanks for today. It was fun." She says as she heads out the door. Before she goes she comes back and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She waves goodbye and I shut the door. WOW. I think, this girl is something. I start to clean up but I still feel her lips on my cheek. No, I say to myself. _Remember_ when you let someone in, it just caused disaster. I can't let her in. I change into pajama's and go to bed. I have a dream and I t just feels too real.

_I'm coming in from school and see dad holding a knife to my mom. _

"_Dad what are you doing?"_

"_Go to your room son." Venom filled his voice and I quickly ran upstairs. I heard screaming and yelling. Then it turned into nothing. My dad came up to my room holding a belt. _

"_This is for your own good." He holds the belt up and is about to hit me when…_

I suddenly wake up and my breath is shaky. I'm sweating and then remembered that I'm in my room. I had that dream for all of my years and I'm starting to hallucinate him being everywhere. I need help, I thought to myself.

**I revealed some of his past and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't mean the end just the beginning of it. Until next time! –lazyunicorn10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't explain right! Everyone has dorms except Aj and Punk. They have apartments. Ok enjoy! I don't own anyone.**

Aj P.O.V

It was morning and I got dressed. I put on a black football T-shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans. And last but not least, my chucks! I get my car keys and backpack and head out. I go into my car, nothing fancy just a black Nissan. When I get to the college, I see Punk. And that's when I remember last night. Truth or Dare, people drunk, and me kissing Punk on the cheek. I'm stupid for doing that, I only known him for one day! I walk through the entrance and saw Kaitlyn. I felt my face turn into a smile. I was running to her when I bumped into someone. Okay lie, I rammed into someone. All my stuff fell and I sighed.

"Sorry, I was running to my friends and I didn't see you there." I said as I continued to pick up my stuff. The person kept picking my stuff as well. Right when there was one last notebook, I grabbed it but there hand was on top of mine. I blushed and looked up. Was this a dream or is someone pranking me. It was Punk. He looked at me with those sexy hazel green eyes. Yes sexy! There I said it.

"Well they are my friends also, so you want to WALK over to them." He said as he chuckled a little. I laughed a little. We both walked over to them but before we reached them,

"By the way, thanks for the kiss." He left to go with the boys. I blushed and looked at him. He gave me a wink and I blushed even harder. Man, I really blush a lot.

"Aj, hey where were you?"

"My bag fell and all the stuff came out and someone helped me." Leaving Punk's name out.

"Ok well today is going to be a little movie day and we were going to ask you if we can have it at your house?" They all gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"No." I said with a serious voice. On the inside I wanted to laugh. They looked at me like I was a different person.

"Guys! I'm kidding, of course." I said and they all hugged me.

"This is revenge and a thank you." Brie said. I felt the life blowing out of me. They finally let go and I texted all the guys. I got everyone's number yesterday. Finally it was Punk.

**Hey mystery guy! How are you? :D –Aj**

_Sup mystery woman and good but better if I see you ;) –Punk_

He was just playing the part in this. Or was he?

**OK whatever, the movie night thing at my house. U coming? –Aj**

_Woudn't miss it in the world, Btw ur new name is bunny. Well for me. –Punk_

I glare at Punk and he just smirks . School past bye really quick except for Algebra. It sucked but Punk was there and he entertained me. I was going to the store to buy snacks. I got some Reese's, snickers, skittles, popcorn, soda, beer, chips, and some more candy. I was going to pay when I saw Seth. I went his way and I was behind him. I got my nails ready and poked him. I said 'BOO' while I was at it. He screamed, not a manly one, a girly one. I laughed and he looked at me.

"I should never turn my back on you." I hugged him and waved him goodbye. I was about to pay when I got a text message.

_Hey there buddy, wanna get me pepsi and some Hot Cheetos? –Punk_

I chuckled, I already got all the stuff. I went home and setted up everything. My apartment is huge so the living room looks like 2 rooms combined. I grabbed some movies. Most of them were scary ones. After an hour I heard a knock.

"Come in, it's open!" I yelled through the kitchen. I heard footsteps and thought it was Seth and Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn, tell your boyfriend not to scare me. I scared him because it was easy." I then felt arms go around my waist. It felt warm. I turn around and see Punk.

"Hey there Bunny, what are you doing?" He said with his arms still around my waist.

"What does it look like making some food before you guys get here but failed." I was moving to put the popcorn in the microwave but struggled with Punk at the same time.

"Punk as much I would like having you do this, can I do this simple task."

"Will you sit with me during the movie?" I looked at him with a 'really' look.

"Yes so can I heat it up?"

"Of course Bunny!" He sat on the couch. 15 minutes past and Punk yelled through the living room.

"Hey where is my Pepsi and chips?"

"It depends, did you text me?" I mimicked him like yesterday.

"Maybe. So where is it?" I laughed.

"In the bags but you have to search for them." I finally finished all the stuff I needed to do. I texted Kaitlyn to see what time they are coming. 8 o'clock and its 7:02. I got time to do anything.

"Punk, imma take a shower." I was going to go to my room when I felt arms go around my waist.

"Let me help with that." I was confuse until I realized what he was gonna do.

"Punk you better…PUNK!" He threw me in the shower and turn on the water. I felt uncomfortable but then I got an idea.

"Punk there's a spider! Come squish it!" I waited for him to come in and I tackled him. I gave him the bear hug.

"Really, a wet hug?" He smirked. I was still on top of him.

"Hey your fault." I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I got up and went to my room.

"Hey next time, just wear a regular bra. Not a lacy one." I blushed and remembered I had a thong on. Dammit. I changed into some yoga pants and a tank top. I saw Punk with no T-shirt and I just kept staring. His body is perfect.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." This guy just keeps at it. I grab a blanket and sit next to him. I cuddle with him and put the blanket on top of us. He puts his arm around me and we just watch some cartoons. After a while I yawn and put my head on his chest. I quickly pick it up.

"It's ok. I don't mind." I put my head back and I fall asleep.

**Minutes Later**

Punk P.O.V

I hear giggling. I open my eyes to see the girls taking pictures and the guys laughing. I throw a pillow at the guys. I am never going to live this down I thought. I see Aj starting to wake up. I smile at her and then I get up.

"Is it a crime that I slept?" I said while looking at everyone.

"Nope, it's just that you were cuddling and you never do that." I see Aj and she looks at me smiling.

"Ok so I have a scary movie we could all watch." Everyone sat on the couches and started to eat while watching the movie. I resume the position I was in. Aj laying down, head on my chest with me holding her. After a while everyone is sleeping except me. I carry Aj to her room and when I'm about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Aj asks. I look at her.

"Home."

"Can you stay. Just for toady with me?" How van I deny this offer.

"Always my Bunny." She smiles and flips the covers over her. She pats the space next to her. I take of my shoes and shirt. I go into her bed and she immediately embraces me into my chest I hold her and we sleep in a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Some Aj/Punk fluff but not to much. Till next time –lazyunicorn10**

**(::) cookies for everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for a while. Stuff is happening and I'll try hard to keep writing. Ok so on with the story.**

Punk P.O.V

I woke up and saw a blur of a shape. I quickly gain conscience and make out the figure. It's Kaitlyn drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Well Shit.

"You look cozy." She says with a smirk.

"Not trying to be mean but get out before Aj wakes up. She needs sleep." I realize what I just said and I look at her with my eyes wide.

"Punk, admit. You like her." She said wiggling her eyebrows. I glared at her and she went to the kitchen. I laid on the bed and stroked her hair. She probably has a boyfriend I thought. She is too beautiful to be alone. A few minutes later, she slowly started to wake up.

"Morning." She said in that sexy voice. Yeah I know what I said.

"Morning bunny." I remember her nickname. She lightly punched me and saw the floor covered with clothes. She looked like a ghost at that point. I was connecting the pieces when I realized what she thought.

"NO, NO, NO. Aj listen, you wanted me to sleep with you a.k.a cuddling. We didn't have sex; I'm not that type of guy." She went back to her regular position and sighed.

"Unless you want to? I'm not saying I don't want to." I smirked and she punched me again. I started to laugh.

"Ok let's get the others and we could do something today." She started to change in front of me. Does she do this all the time.

"OH! By the way, I like teasing boys. It's fun." She smiled and walked in the bathroom. Oh I'm so going to get her back.

Aj P.O.V

I put on some mascara and a little bit eye shadow. I'm not into girly stuff, especially make up. Finally some lip gloss. I'm in my regular black converse with some white jeans. To top it off is a black with gold batman T-shirt that I got in… I promised myself I wouldn't remember. I walk out and put my hair into a ponytail. I look at Punk and he has his clothes from yesterday.

"What's up with boys wearing the same clothes from the day before?" I ask while looking at him. He turns around and see my one of a kind comic of Spiderman and Hulk.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I scream and I jump on him. He lands with his back on the floor and me on his chest. He smirks and puts the comic book on top of him. I try to reach it but I fail miserably.

"What is it going to take to get it back?" He points at his cheek and I stare at him with a glare. I kiss his cheek and I felt a jolt. He looks at me and lifts and eyebrow. I kiss him again. The same jolt.

"There?" I ask. He gives me the comic book but before I can get up, he pins me.

"Your such a child you know that." He kisses my cheek.

"Yes I know that." He gets up and picks me up. I put the comic book back in it's place. Punk comes out of no where and puts his head on my shoulder. He stares in awe.

"How many comics do you have?!"

"Please, this is ¼ of my comics the others are in my friends house. Kaitlyn has ½ the comic books and I asked Nikki if she can let me leave the others at her house." I told him.

"One question, do you have the third comic book of Hulk." I smile and take out a bin of Hulk comics. It looked like he was going to die. I handed him the bin.

"You are the most coolest girl I have ever met." Him and me start to go through the comics and something pops in my head.

"How about I lend you this bin and bring it back anytime?" His eyes light up like the forth of July. He hugs me and I hug back. We pull away when we hear a cough. It's Kaitlyn.

"Hey love birds, we are going paintball. Want to come?"

"Of course! I love paintball." Punk looks at me like I'm a different person.

"I'm coming too then." After Kaitlyn leaves, I hug him again.

"Sorry I like how you hug me. I feel safe." I say into his chest.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, your such a midget,(**NO OFFENSE**) but it's cute." I kiss her forehead and I stand up.

"No seriously, are you going to change?" I ask. He nods.

"Wait, I think I have a batman T-shirt." I start to go to my closet and find the shirt. It's a medium.

"Here. I use it for pajamas because it's long." He takes off his shirt and puts it on. He looks good.

"Thanks bunny." He smiles and we head off. Everyone looks at us.

"What?" They point at my shirt and Punk's. I blush. We are wearing the same shirt.

"I could go change if you want." I tell Punk. Before I can leave he grabs my arm.

"Nope," Popping the 'p', "What happens if I love it if we are wearing the same shirt?" I blush again. We start walking to the cars. Once we get there we pay. I start to gear up but I'm having trouble with the back.

"PUNK! I need your help." I yell out. He comes in and he is already ready. He zips me up and starts to help me. After everything is finished, I pick up my gun. I shoot him on the chest and start to draw on him. I put 'Aj was here!' and a smiley face. He playfully glares at me.

"Ok we are picking teams. Aj and me are captains." Kaitlyn says.

**-Kaitlyn's team-**

**Seth (duh!)**

**Jojo**

**Nikki**

**John **

**Paige**

**-My team-**

**Punk (he begged)**

**Brie **

**Dean **

**Roman**

**Sheamus**

**Layla**

Naomi couldn't make it because of her work. Bummer. I look at Punk who has his head on my shoulder.

"Ready bunny?"

"Let's go!" I yell. This is going to end with a big bam. I kiss Punk's cheek and we head out.

**Hoped you guys like this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Ok bye! – lazyunicron10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, lazyunicorn10 here. Sorry for not updating in a while and disappointing you in this author's note. Things are not working out over here in my life and I feel depressed all the time. I feel emotional almost everyday and the feeling gets deeper. I'll update somewhere around tomorrow but later on in the month idk. I have school and I have a lot of classes that give out homework. Wow another thing added to my emtions. Stress. Idk if anyone wants to adopt the story just PM me and if not then I will continue. After this story I have no idea if im going to write any more. Im lways trying to be cheerful, but I no its not real. I like reviewing but tht not me. That's not the cheerful, fangirling, and helpful me. Till nxt time. I hope.**

**-lazyunicorn10 (::) a cookie for everyone. I hope that cheers everyone up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so another chapter.**

Punk P.O.V

She kissed me again on the cheek. I get the same tingle/sensation. I love it, I want more. I crave more. Damm, I sound like a freak. The horn rings signaling that the match started.

"Hey bunny follow me." I said to AJ as I went from tree to tree. I turn around to see her painting a tree with her gun.

"Really?"

"Yup!" She gives me a smirk. Ah the Aj I know and love. Nope! Just friends, remember. I was about to shoot the tree too when I hear a branch crack. I grab Aj and hold her close, we are behind a tree. I wouldn't even turn to look. I feel her heartbeat on my chest. She looks up at me as if to say 'I feel yours also'. I then hear Kaitlyn's and Seth's voice.

"Hey I'm tired, let me just sit down."

"We are alone right?" I hear the hint of amusement in Seth's voice.

"Yeah why?"

"Let's have a little fun while we are at it?" Aj tries so hard not to laugh. I clamp my hand on her hand and suddenly she bites it. I hold back a scream, she is so evil. I stomp on her foot. This just turned into 'who can scream first' contest and I wasn't going to lose. I forgot about the couple deciding whether or not they should have sex.

"You know what let's just shoot them." I whisper to Aj. She nods. 3…2…1 and we turn around and shoot them. I shoot Seth where the sun doesn't shine and Aj shot to bullets on Kaitlyn's boobs. I laughed at the scene. I high five Aj.

"Ok we have them both, how are the others doing?"

"Well John and Paige are the best at paintball so then they probably beat everyone while we were we gone." I tell her.

"So that justs leaves me and you, joy." She says with sarcasm. I pretend to be hurt by covering my hands over my heart. We head out to the other side of the woods. I then spot a purple jacket out in the distant. I aim at the target but before I can they fall down. I look behind me to see Aj aiming at the now down target. I look at her in awe. Not even Paige can do that. We head toward the person and turn their body over. It's Nikki. I couldn't hold in my laugh, she just shot her own teammate.

"Oh shut it Punk, it wasn't Aj it was Paige. So turn around." I listen and see Paige sneaking up on Aj. I shoot at her shoulder and she's out.

"Your welcome." I say. As I turn around, I'm met by a paintball. I look to see John smirking.

"Punk, you have to understand I'm the best. I then spot Aj behind John. Time to mess with him.

"You know what John, I woudn't turn around if I were you." Stupid John turns around. Not a shocker. Before he gets a chance to see what was he talking about, he gets shot by my bunny.

"Well Johnny boy, I told you not to turn around." He then heads off to find Nikki. I smile and go hug Aj.

"You know what, I love my friends so much." I cough a little.

"Fine you're the most loved one." I cough again but it's a real cough. Great! I might be sick.

"You okay Punk?" She says concerned. I cough again. She frowns.

"Hey guys I'm taking Punk home, he doesn't feel good." She then grabs my hand and we go change into our clothes. My head is starting to hurt and I feel nausea coming in. Once we head in the car I lay down. She puts a hand against my head. It's a cool sensation. Before she asks me something I faint.

Aj P.O.V

Great! He's knocked out. I'll take him to my apartment. I park my car and try to take Punk upstairs. Key word, TRY. I put him down on my bed and headed to my kitchen. I made some cookies and ate some. I grab a wet cloth and put it on Punk's head. Hope that helps I thought. I try to find something to do but I'm too bored. I grab a marker and decided to write on his face. I go to my room and he's fast asleep. I put on a monocle and a mustache. I put Aj's property on both his arms and neck. Right when I'm about to write a bear on his arm he stirs. I throw the marker anywhere and wait until he wakes up completely.

"Aj? Where am I?" His voice croaky. I go get him a cup of water. Yeah cliché, I know.

"Your in my apartment because you blacked out and I didn't know where you lived." I then touch his forehead again. It feels right so his fever broke but I think he still has a headache. I grab some pills and hand them to him. He frowns and throw them away. I look at him confused.

"I'm drug free, I don't take medication. I have it tattooed on my stomach." This makes me curious. I want to see his tattoo.

"You don't mind if I see it, do you?" I ask hopeful he says no. He looks at me and then pick up his shirt. And might I say, DAMM! His body is toned and he has the greatest six packs ever, a girl could die for them. I then see the tattoo, its nice. My eyes travel up and I see more tattoos. I take off his shirt.

"Eager are we?"

"Oh shut up." I then see a lot of them which I like, but I see a few scars. I study them a little more. I see some bruises and more scars. I turn him around and see more on his back. I stare at the floor and just imagined what happened. School? Work? Playing around with friends? I have no clue. I look at him with sad eyes.

"You saw them didn't you?" I nod my head slowly.

"What happened? How did it happen?" There's a long pause until he finally answers me.

"I was abused." His voice as hard as steel.

**Cliffhanger. So hope you guys like this chapter. Till next time –lazyunicorn10**


End file.
